


Aztec Gold Challenges

by Taskir



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Two drabbles, written for circe_tigana's Aztec Gold Challenge in 2003: 882 stories about the Black Pearl's plundered Aztec gold coins.





	1. Chapter 1

No one would ever call you brave. When the Dread Pirate Roberts boarded your ship, you were the first to surrender, and felt some peace: in your coward’s life, your final death was near at last.

But when Roberts himself strode over to you, his eyes set and merciless, and offered to hear your last words, you begged to live. Tears streamed down your face and lies streamed out of your mouth about a mother, a fortune, a newborn child left behind. You even went so far as to open the false heel of your boot and offer him the strange coin you won at cards.

You’ve never been certain what happened next. The most likely is that Roberts, cruel as he was, simply tired of hearing you blubber.

But as your bleeding body sank below the waves, the coin still clutched in your hand, your eyes met his once more.

_He is the Dread Pirate Roberts,_ you thought at the last. _What has he to fear?_


	2. Chapter 2

The three men stood at the railing of the _Revenge_ , watching the lifeboat move towards the horizon until all that remained was a speck, then less than a speck, then nothing.

Fezzik had been puzzling over why they had let the lady go--with provisions and directions to the nearest safe harbor, no less--for the past hour. He had reached no conclusions.

"Indigo?" he whispered. "I don’t understand. Why did we--"

"Another important rule of piracy you should learn," Westley cut in briskly, at the same time turning from the railing to busy himself elsewhere on the ship. "Do not meddle in the affairs of other pirates."

As he walked off, Fezzik whispered again.

"I still don't understand... She only had a coin, she wasn't a pirate..."

"That woman wears her death around her neck already, Fezzik," Indigo said softly. "It is not our business to bring it to her."


End file.
